godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Godzilla: Gangsters and Goliaths Issue 2
Makoto Sato is in Tokyo with the Elias at hand, summoning Mothra to help bring the kingpin gangster Ryota Takahashi to justice, clear his name and protect his sons. Twelve hours earlier, Sato returned to Japan and tries to hide from the police, but quickly gives up on it and heads to the police station. Everyone immediately holds up guns to him and he gets arrested. Soon after he gets put behind bars, the Police Chief Nakamura comes to talk with Sato. Nakamura believes Sato killed his partner and says there are witnesses, but Sato knows that those "witnesses" are nothing more than stooges, and that Nakamura is a stooge as well. Sato drew the conclusion that Chief Nakamura was under Takahashi's payroll since the Chief was the only one that knew where he was heading the night where he disappeared. Yesterday, Sato and Nakamura were arguing, Nakamura claiming that Sato was "harassing" Takahashi, whom was under the guise of being a legitimate businessman. Sato believes that the new night club that Takahashi is opening is going to be another front for his crime organizations, and that he'll soon have the evidence he needs to arrest Takahashi. Nakamura dictates to Takahashi that he and his partner are going to be on desk duty until he says otherwise, which Sato refuses and leaves. Once Sato is gone, Nakamura calls Takahashi and tells him where Sato is going. Present time, Nakamura tells Sato that no one will believe him, and that any judge he gets sent to in court will also be on Takahashi's payroll. Sato tells Nakamura that he gave him a chance, which Nakamura scoffs at. Just then, the jail cell with Sato is destroyed, and Mothra is seen flying off. Sato is on the street again, Mothra flying above him, and he retrieves a gun he had stashed prior to entering the police station. After that, he rented a room in a discrete hotel. Sato tries to convince the Elias to keep helping him, as otherwise Takahashi will continue to be a free man killing many innocent people and the police will remain corrupt. The Elias tell him that they cannot keep helping him as they've done enough already and that his problems aren't the biggest and most important in the world. Sato intimidates them with a gun aimed at them and gets them to explain his plan to Mothra in the present time. It's the grand opening of Takahashi's night club, and Takahashi is pulled to the side. A henchman tells Takahashi that Nakamura has to tell him something, to which Takahashi says he can wait. Takahashi goes on to talk with someone who owes him money at the night club, a man named Yamane. Takahashi, being told Yamane doesn't have all of the money he owes him, tells him that he will have his left ear and a thumb cut off and that he has 24 hours to come up with the rest of the money. Just then, Kou and Oshii, two of Takahashi's henchmen who were sent to kill Sato, come back from Monster Island alive. They tell Takahashi what happened there. Right then, Mothra flies over to the night club and destroys it with a gust of air. Sato then calls Takahashi, and tells him that he will bring his empire down. |appearances Monsters *Godzilla *Mothra Weapons, Vehicles, and Races *Elias Characters *Makoto Sato *Chief Nakamura *Ryota Takahashi *Kou *Oshii *Yamane Locations *Tokyo, Japan **Yurakucho |gallery Covers GANGSTERS_AND_GOLIATHS_Issue_2_CVR_A.png|Cover A by James Stokoe GANGSTERS_AND_GOLIATHS_Issue_2_CVR_A.jpg|Slightly different cover A by James Stokoe GANGSTERS_AND_GOLIATHS_Issue_2_CVR_A_Art.png|Cover A art GANGSTERS_AND_GOLIATHS_Issue_2_CVR_B.png|Cover B by Alberto Ponticelli, colors by Jay Fotos GANGSTERS_AND_GOLIATHS_Issue_2_CVR_B_Art.png|Cover B art GANGSTERS_AND_GOLIATHS_Issue_2_CVR_RI.jpg|Retailer incentive cover by James Stokoe GANGSTERS_AND_GOLIATHS_Issue_2_CVR_RI_Art.png|Retailer incentive cover art Scans GANGSTERS_AND_GOLIATHS_Issue_2_-_Page_1.jpg GANGSTERS_AND_GOLIATHS_Issue_2_-_Page_2.jpg GANGSTERS_AND_GOLIATHS_Issue_2_-_Page_3.jpg Trivia *On page 11, panel 2 of this issue, Chief Nakamura is erroneously called "Nakamuru": "He retrieved the gun he stashed prior to his meet with '''Nakamuru'.''" External Links *Godzilla: Gangsters and Goliaths #2 on comiXology. References }} Category:Godzilla: Gangsters and Goliaths Category:IDW Category:Comics Category:Issues